


Seat Swap

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, gym owner jared, meet cute, pilates instructor Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Inspired by this thread on twitter : https://twitter.com/roseybeeme/status/1014122893805015041?s=12Jensen gets asked to swap seats on his flight home to Austin and she wishes for something special to happen to him in thanks.





	Seat Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I know that considering the picture Jensen posted last night I probably should have made him the buff, gym owner dude but just go with me on this. It’s cute, you’ll like it I swear to you.

“Excuse me?” Jensen turned from his perusal of the airport outside the window of the plane. The young woman that was looking at him looked so nervous, so he smiled politely at her.

“Yes?” A flush spread across her cheeks and she looked down at the aisle seat before looking back up at him.

“I normally would never ask something like this but, uh, my boyfriend and I just got engaged and these tickets were real last minute and we were wondering if you might switch seats with me so we could sit together?”

Jensen smiled, he’d always been a sucker for a love story. She was sweet and just engaged and he could see her fiancé standing just behind her nervously. He looked down at the tiny but shiny ring on her finger.

“I would be happy to do that for you. Lemme just grab my things.” He stood up and immediately hit his head on the overhead compartment.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” The girl reached out to help him but he waved her off.

“It happens. Sometimes I forget I’m tall.” He laughed it off as he grabbed his bags and moved one row forward, ducking into the window seat once again. He was buckling his seat belt when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to the girl’s smiling face.

“Really. I can’t thank you enough. I hope that you find something really special today.”

He grinned at her but said nothing as he turned forward once more and settled into his new seat. He was about to turn around and thank her for letting him end up in the exit row since it had more legroom when his new seat mate showed up and he was struck momentarily mute.

“Hi.” The beautiful man grinned at him, flashing seriously dangerous dimples as he ducked down and buckled into his seat.

“Hello.” He found his voice somewhere even as he felt himself falling into the beautiful multi-colored eyes of his companion.

“I’m jared.” The man said, twisting his arm awkwardly so they could shake hands while still in their seats. Jensen placed his hand in Jared’s larger one, the heat and size of it wrapped around his own giving him electric thrills up his arm.

“Jensen. It’s nice to meet you Jared.” He cleared his throat, casting his mind out for something to say so that he could keep the conversation going. He felt the need to keep talking to Jared, he wanted to know everything about him.

“So, uh, traveling for work or for fun?” Jensen settled on and was enraptured by the shy smile that Jared flashed in reply.

“Traveling home from a work trip. There was a convention of sorts in Boston and since I’m the boss I had to go. Happy to be heading home to Austin though. Boston is a nice city but it ain’t home. How about you?”

Jensen cleared his throat, “Oh, uh, kinda the same thing. Not a convention but visiting another studio to talk about teaching methods and equipment. Heading home to Austin too.”

“Studio, huh? What kind of work are you in?” Jared asked and Jensen took a moment to look out the window and collect himself as he answered.

“I’m a Pilates instructor. I know, I know, joke away.” He felt a blush cross his skin from his chest to the top of his head. “Is it hot in here?” He tugged at his collar.

“Why would I joke about that? Pilates is nothing to sneeze at, man. I own a gym. We have some boxing but mostly we get weight lifters.”

Jared shifted in his seat and their arms brushed together, giving Jensen another one of those electric thrills. He could feel how solid the bicep pressing against his own was and it felt so good.

“I think it is kinda hot. Lemme ring for someone and see if we can get some water. I run warm anyway, wouldn’t want either of us overheating.” Jared offered with that dimpled smile and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.

The flight attendant came and went with bottles of water and apologies for the air conditioning not working at full capacity and they settled back into conversation. Jensen tended to be shy and reserved with new people but before he knew it, he and Jared were talking about families (an older brother and younger sister for each of them) where they grew up (Richardson for him and San Antonio for Jared) and anything else they could think of. The four hour flight was passing pleasantly when Jared pulled out his phone and signed onto the planes WiFi. “You have instagram?”  He asked and Jensen took a moment to debate with himself. He fumbled his own phone out of his pocket to buy a little time as he tried to decide; did he give Jared his personal or professional one? He still, two hours into the flight, wasn’t sure if Jared was flirting or if he was just that friendly. Before he had to answer, Jared continued on.

“I’ll send you my personal one, unless you wanna follow my gym? I mean, kinda hard to get to know someone through a professional account but if you’d prefer…” he trailed off and Jensen made up his mind. He logged onto the WiFi and his Instagram account and offered his phone to Jared.

“Let’s trade phones, you can put both your accounts on there and I’ll do the same.” As he was turning to switch phones with Jared he heard a squeak from behind him and caught the eye of the girl he’d changed seats with. Her face was flushed and her eyes were smiling and he thought that she flashed him a thumbs up but he wasn’t sure. He smiled at her and turned back to what he was doing, plugging in his name as well as the name of the studio he worked for before passing the phone back.

“Not gonna try and poach me from my job, right?” We joked aloud and was thrilled with the big, booming laugh Jared let out.

“Not today. But Pilates is big these days and I’m always looking to add more to my gym.” 

Jensen glanced down at his phone to see that it was still on the page for “Sam’s Session Workout” and he glanced over the images before backing out and pulling up the private page for Jared Padalecki.

He began to scroll through the pics, trying to keep his inner monologue off his face but damn. The man sitting next to him was cute, sweet, and really attractive. The man in the photos was sex on legs. Sex on sexy legs. Those arms, that stomach, that back and oh dear sweet Jesus that ass. Jensen bit down hard on the tip of his tongue and shifted in his seat to hide the semi he was sporting. He turned towards Jared to ask him a question, something, anything to stop thinking about all those photos of him, when he was stopped by the look on Jared’s face. He couldn’t tell exactly what Jared was thinking so he peeked over his shoulder to see that he was looking at that damn pic Dani had taken as he pulled himself out of her pool a couple weekends ago. She’d posted it and he kept forgetting to take it down.

He hated his pale, freckley stomach on display like that but she’d said he looked hot and, judging by the look in Jared’s eyes, Jared agreed.

“Wow. I mean, I could tell you were in shape and Pilates is no joke but… well damn.” 

Jensen flushed and heard another squeak from the seat behind him but when he glanced back the girl and her fiancé were both heavily absorbed in something on her phone and paying no attention to either of them.

“Well, uh, thank you? I hate how pale I am but I usually hold my classes in the back of the studio and the beginners are in the front by the window so I don’t get a lot of sun.”

“No! I mean, yeah, for a Texas boy you’re pale but it’s.. nice and I like… your freckles. Like, a lot.” Jensen flushed harder and looked down at his denim clad jeans when he felt a fingertip drag up from his chin to his temple.

“I like the blush too. S’cute.”

Jensen was flustered but at least he had his answer; the Adonis in the next seat was definitely flirting with him. Before he got his hopes up, he asked. He had too.

“So, uh, you have… someone… waiting up for you back in Austin? Someone picking you up from the airport?” Jared made him feel bold but he was still his stumbling, stuttering self in the long run.

“Ah, no. Been a while since I had a girlfriend and even longer since I had a boyfriend. Being a gym owner, he’ll, any kinda business owner doesn’t really give you a whole lotta free time. How about you?”

“Nah. Never had or wanted a girlfriend. And most guys I meet aren’t looking for anything resembling a relationship. Not that there’s a problem with just physical stuff but you get to a point where it’s, I dunno, not enough?” There, he’d done it. He’d outed himself to the beautiful near-stranger flirting with him. Who knew you could still have firsts after you hit 30?

“In that case, since we are both on our own once we hit the airport, how about we share an Uber?”

Jensen opened his mouth to answer when the overhead light dinged to fasten seatbelts and the pilot came over the intercom to announce their final descent into Austin. He nodded his head and turned to look out the window, “I love to watch as the plane lands. How everything gets bigger and bigger and you can start to recognize the stuff on the ground.” He turned back to Jared and saw a soft smile on his face. “You can lean in and watch with me? Push the armrest up?” 

Jared said nothing but shoved the armrest up and pressed in as close as the small space and their relative large sizes would allow. They watched together in silence as the ground got closer. 

“How is it,” Jared began softly, whispering into the back of his ear, “that we’ve been on this stinky plane for four and a half hours, sweating along with all the other passengers, and you still smell good?” He punctuated his question with an audible sniff of Jensen’s hair and the suggestion of a kiss to the shell of his ear.

“Maybe it’s my shampoo? You could, uh, come over to my apartment and get the name if you want?”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed, pressing another barely-there kiss to his ear.

He was interrupted from saying anything more by the cabin lights coming up and the seatbelt sign going off. They stood and collected their things, shuffling off the plane with the rest of the passengers. The girl who caused everything by asking him to change seats passed them on their way to baggage claim and winked as she gave a less-than-subtle thumbs up. Jared brushed their arms together with each swing as they made their way out of the airport into the steaming hot Austin evening. They climbed into a waiting Uber and Jensen gave the driver his address.

Jared leaned heavily into his side. “I originally was flying back yesterday, you know? I’m real lucky that I ended up staying an extra day.”

Jensen, thinking of the girl and her fiancé asking him to switch seats, and her hope that he found something special today, returned Jared’s smile.

“Maybe it wasn’t luck, maybe it was fate.”


End file.
